First Impressions
by Anonymous Echo
Summary: After having five years taken from her, Lenny's out and about with one thing in mind: More miles the better. With an unpleasant past she's determined to start over. Now it seems her new found life is taking a different turn, and she's stuck playing along.


**Notice: I do not own (The) Secret Window, nor do I claim to. All credit goes to its maker. I just happen to be a huge fan. I also want to let people know, I don't take kindly to flamers nor do I enjoy people attempting to copy this story in any way, shape, or form. Please see my profile for more information on that though. I'm posting this story for two reasons, 1) It was a semi-request and 2) This section needs to be brought to life again, haha.**

**If anyone has anything they might find interesting for this story, please feel free to leave a tip for me. I'm open to suggestions since I have a very rough idea on what I'm going to do with this tale, and I wouldn't mind having in between ideas. Also, sorry if the beginning is fast paced, but the true story doesn't kick off till after the movie ends, in which case Lenny enters prior to the ending. Hope you all enjoy it! X3**

"It's okay, really Lenny, it's fine."

_How the fuck is this okay?_

"Calm down, nothing much will change."

_Other then the fact that you'll be gone?_

"You're going to give yourself a heart attack."

_And you have a gun to your head, should I not be worried?_

"Lenny, it's going to be fine. I'm happy with this."

_I'm not._

"I just wish..."

_You wouldn't do this!_

"That I could see you smile one last time."

_You expect too much from me._

"But I guess it's alright. You don't understand it now, so I'll just have to remember your smile myself. Ah-ha! There it is... Summer Sunday, it was the first week you came to stay with us. I found on the property the first flower of spring and gave it to you. It was the first reaction you gave through-out the week since you arrived. It is by far my favorite memory."

_And now I'll never see you again, right? You're just going to walk out on me, aren't you?!_

"Lenny... God, I'm going to miss you so much..."

_Then don't leave..._

"But I'm glad. At least I'll be somebodies memory."

"_**No!**_" Lenny screamed, hand extending out to grab the gun only to stop mid-way at the sound of impact. It was a sound she would never be able to rid herself of, this was not the way life was supposed to be. This was not how her cousin was meant to die. What happened to the growing old together? Sticking it out till the end? What happened to their happy life. "You liar! You liar!" She yelled down at the fallen body, tears rolling down her cheeks as she choked out a sob. "You said... You said, damn you! You lied!" Her voice echoed from the house, drowning out the sirens that raced her way.

**Prequel.**

The car was rattling again, despite the many kicks given. It always came back, no matter how many times Lenora fixed it. Rattle, rattle, fucking rattle. She stood on the side of the road glaring at the engine of the car as if she could intimidate it into shutting up. Her hands perched on her hips, right index finger tapping impatiently. It was the third time the old Mustang started rattling. But as they say, the third time is usually the charm. Rather then kicking it this time she found her hand in a fist, without any thoughts she punched the engine. Pain flooded her knuckles but the rattling stopped a moment later. Relief flooded her, the frown twisting upright into a grin. Her hand slammed down the hood before she entered the car.

Flipping on her blinker she began pulling onto the highway, music blaring once again. Her eyes watched the road, scouting out danger. It was the second day of being on the outside, the dreaded asylum was the last place she ever wanted to be. Five years. Five fucking years of her life, gone, because of that incident when she was seventeen. Her birthday was yesterday, fourth of May making her twenty-three. She granted her Aunt and Uncle, parents of her deceased cousin, a final day before she left. The money she had saved, earned, and inheirated she divided and bought a house with miles upon miles away in the middle of nowhere. Lenny believed that when she got there she wouldn't have to bother remembering.

_Yeah, cousin. You're in my memory. Now you'll be locked away like the rest of them. But still, you got what you wanted to, right? And again, I'm stuck with nothing. Just another day..._ Her thoughts snarled, her foot on the gas growing heavier. Bad move.

"Shit!" She yelled, swerving off the side of the road as the hood of the car flew up. Her foot slammed on the break halting the vehicle. Breathing heavily she took a shaky hand and ran it through her locks of hair. A thud caught her attention, she looked up to see the hood had fallen back down. Annoyance seeped through her, yet she couldn't help but laugh. "Forgot to lock the hood!" Lenny leaned back into the seat laughing at her stupid mistake. Just her luck. It was as if nothing had ever changed with her, aside from the fact everything _had _indeed changed.


End file.
